


Fatum Est

by msbooda77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Is this considered a drabble??, M/M, Unresolved Latin Geekery, possible language kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbooda77/pseuds/msbooda77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is no set up here...no location...I imagine they are in the kitchen at 221B....I figure that Sherlock has been pining for John and just could not tell him...in English anyway....I think John gets the message....in the end....hehehe....was that a double entendre??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatum Est

**Author's Note:**

> translations are directly following in parentheses  
> I figure Latin would be a language Sherlock knows or is at least familiar with but I don't claim to know for sure.....oh yeah....don't own any of this stuff...just playing around....All kneel before the Goddess Moftiss

Sherlock: John....do you speak Latin?

John:.......uh nope....not a bit........why?

Sherlock: Accipe per longos tibi qui deserviat annos (Have me and I will be your slave for long years)

John:......Yeah.....alright.....whaaaat?

Sherlock: Vix a te videor posse tenere manus.. (I can hardly seem to keep my hands off you)

John: Sherlock....why did you just put your hands on my arse?????

Sherlock: Me commove....me refrigera....me exple (Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me)

John: 0___0

Sherlock: Scis te id maxime velle!!!!! (You know you want to)

John: Yeah alright then....I'm having some of that.....

**grabs Sherlock by the back of his pants and drags him to his bedroom**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this....I have been a Latin Geek all my life....I hope I did it some justice.....comments are gold.....I'll put on my flak vest and hockey mask.....I dedicate this to all the authors on this site that have made being in this fandom a joy and pleasure....might do a few more of these possible...


End file.
